Wer rettet Penny neugeschrieben
by JasperIsSoCute
Summary: In dieser Geschichte hat Penny eine 2 Jährige schwester genannt sam . Beide wurden von ihren erzeugern misshandelt . Wer wird die beiden retten ?
1. Chapter 1

Lächelnd betrachtete ich die sich jeden donnerstag wiederholende Kabbelei zwischen meinen besten freunden Leonard und sheldon . Leonard hatte sich während sheldon sich mit mir unterhalten hatte sheldons heißgeliebtes Cicken ticca unter den nagel gerissen und machte anstallten den lieferkarton zu boden fallen zu lassen howard johlte begeistert und stachelte leonard immer weiter an Leonard lass sofort mein Chicken ticca in ruhe ich warne dich sonst …. Was passieren würde wenn leonard sein vorhaben in die tat umsetzen würde blieb aber verborgen da im selben moment meine 2 Jährige schwester Samantha die bis jetzt ruhig auf rajs schoß geseßen hatte und von ihm gefüttert wurde laut und fröhlich quietschte , sofort waren meine 4 besten freunde damit beschäftigt sam zur ruhe zu bringen . Sam war immer noch von unseren letzten zusammentreffen mit unseren erzeugern geschwächt dayss jetzt schon 2 jahre zurücklag , damals hatte mein Vater sam in einem plöztlichen wutanfall wegen ihres nicht enden wollenden gebrülls gegen eine wand geschleudert dies war für mich der tropfen der dass faß zum überlaufen brachte gewesen , meine erzeuger behandelten mich schon immer wie abfall aber meine kleine durften sie niemals anpacken . Endlich hatte ich den mut meiner Familie den rücken zu kehren . In einer nacht und nebelaktion war ich ausgebrochen und hatte es bis nach Pasadena geschafft wo ich mir ein appartment genommen hatte , und meine nächsten Nachbrn waren die zwei hochbegabten Freunde Sheldon und leonard die zusammengezogen waren als sie beide anstellungen an der techuniversity of Passadena angenommen hatten und dort ihre Forschungen betrieben . Sie hatten mir geholfen fuß zu fassen eine arbeit zu bekommen und passten während ich in der Cheesecake Factory bediente auf sam auf . Die Jungs nervten zwar manchmal und vor allem sheldon war manchmal ziemlich arrogant aber um ehrlich zu sein war es genau diese stärke und eigensinnigkeit die ich so sehr an ihn bewunderte . Ich selbst ertappte mich in letzter zeit immer öfter dabei meinen blick einfach nicht von sheldon lassen zu können .Seine wunderschönen tiefblauen augen , wenn ich sheldon doch nur sagen könnte was er mir bedeudete . Nervös bemerkte ich dass Raj mich wieder einmal wissend lächelnd betrachtete . Ich schenkte Raj ein süßes Lächeln nahm sam auf den arm und richtetete mich auf Tja Leute ich muss dann mal los , machts gut . Leonard , Howard und raj gaben mir und sam je ein küsschen auf die wange während sheldon mir eine ungeschickte umarmung gab zurücktrat und schüchtern lächelte . Ich betrat 4B schloss die tür hinter mir brachte sam zu bett und machte mir selbst noch ein glas warme milch mit homig , lächelnd bemerkte ich dass ich die angewohnheit hatte 2% ige Milch zu nehmen genauso wie sheldon . Müde lies ich mich auf die couch fallen drehte den fernseher auf und sah mir die abendnachrichten an . Plötzlich blieb mir die milch im hals stecken , Mum und Dad waren frei gekommen . welcher richter hatte denn dieses fehlurteil ausgesprochen . Sofort wusste ich was zu tun war , rasend schnell warf ich einige kleidungsstücke für mich und sam in einen rucksack warf ihn mir über die schultern holte sam die gerade erst eingeschlafen war wieder aus ihren bettchen dass sheldon selbst gebaut und bemalt hatte griff mir in der der küche noch einen zettel und einen stift und kritzelte hastig eine erklärung für die jungs darauf . Einer plötzlichen eigebung folgend versteckte ich den zettel zwischen den TV Programmen die unordentlich auf meinem Couchtisch lagen und verlies meine Wohnung . Indem Moment als ich die tür öffnete hörte ich eine mir wohlbekannte tiefe stimme Hallo meine beiden süßen , ganz leise jetzt oder eure 4 Freunde sind tot . Mir rann es kalt den rücken hinunter als ich aus den augenwinkeln eine behaarte hand mit einem verdächtig nach chloroform stinkenden lappen auftauchen sah . Noch bevor ich schreien konnte legte sich der lappen über meine Nase , und ich fiel ohnmächtig zur seite .

**_Ich weis es ist ein bisschen kurz dafür bemühe ich mich beim nächsten Kapitel dass es länger wird . Bitte schreibt fleißig reviews._**


	2. Chapter 2

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere in Apartment 4A. Es war Dienstag, Leonard aß Waffeln während Sheldon sein dienstags Müsli verdrückte während er die morgennachrichten sah. Er saß auf seinem Platz auf der Couch als ihm Plötzlich die Schüssel mit dem Müsli aus seinen zitternden Händen fiel. Alarmiert sah Leonard auf gerade rechtzeitig um zu hören wie der Nachrichtensprecher von einem Gefängnis Ausbruch berichtete Vergangen Freitag sind die zwei Verbrecher Gordon und Fran Mac Callister ausgebrochen die vor zwei Jahren wegen Kindesmisshandlung für 15 Jahre eingesperrt worden waren . Es steht zu befürchten dass sie Rache an ihrer ältesten Tochter nehmen wollen die maßgeblich daran beteiligt war sie den Behörden auszuliefern. Beinahe zeitgleich wurde beiden klar was das bedeutete Penny und Sam schwebten in Lebensgefahr es grenzte beinahe an ein Wunder dass die beiden überlebt hatten, Sam war immer noch so unendlich schwach die Ärzte wussten immer noch nicht ob sam irgendwann einmal richtig gehen können würde. Pennys gesamte linke gesichtshälfte war für immer durch eine brandnarbe gezeichnet. Sich gegenseitig stoßend stürmten sie zu Apartment 4B, beide prallten zurück als sie sahen dass die Tür sperrangelweit offen stand. Sheldon zückte sofort sein Handy und rief die Polizei an während Leonard keine Sekunde zögerte und Raj und Howard anrief. Keine 10 Minuten später waren die Polizei sowie Howard und Raj in Apartment 4B. Alle vier Freunde hatten sich erst einmal freigenommen keiner von ihnen fühlte sich in der Lage zu arbeiten. Zu der Sorge um Penny und sam kam nun aber bei allen die Sorgen um Sheldon dazu, er hatte sich bis zum Abendessen mit den Polizisten beraten wofür er sogar die Halo Nacht mit seinen Freunden schwänzte. Er kam erst gegen 3 Uhr morgens zurück aß wie Leonard , Howard und Raj am nächsten Morgen feststellten nicht einmal sein dienstags Thailändisches Huhn mit Mandarinensauce und schlief bis gegen 8 Uhr morgens auf der Couch was Raj dermaßen erschreckte dass er fast der länge nach hingeschlagen hätte wenn nicht Howard geistesgegenwärtig sein arme ausgestreckt hatte . Kaum dass er munter war hing er wieder mit Officer de Marco an der strippe und schloss sich danach wieder in seinem Zimmer ein. Die drei Freunde saßen gerade auf der Couch und beratschlagten wie sie der Polizei noch helfen konnten als Sheldons Zimmer Tür endlich wieder aufging. Wie auf Kommando drehten sich drei Hoffnungsfrohe Gesichter in Sheldons Richtung. Doch dieser kam nicht zu seinen Freunden um ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten sondern grüßte sie nur kurz verlies dann das Apartment und gleich darauf hörten sie die Tür zu 4B aufgehen. Verwundert folgten Howard, Raj und Leonard ihrem Freund und sahen dass er sich in Pennys Wohnung daran machte Ordnung zu schaffen. Seufzend griffen auch Raj, Howard und Leonard nach Putzlappen und Schmierseife. Als Raj gerade dabei war die Couch zu verschieben um auch den Teppich darunter zu reinigen sah er einen taschentuchgroßen Stofflappen darunter liegen , mit gerunzelter Stirn zog Raj ihn hervor wand ihn hin und her und roch prüfend daran „Seht mal Jungs , riecht das Ding hier nicht eindeutig nach Methinchlorid (besser bekannt als Chloroform) ?" Sofort kamen die restlichen Freunde herbei und schnüffelten ebenfalls an dem Tuch dass tatsächlich den Charakteristischen süßlichen Geruch Chloroforms verströmte , ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern verständigte sheldon Officer De Marco , der nur eine halbe Stunde später mit der Spurensicherung anrauschte . Plötzlich stieß Raj einen spitzen schrei auf der alle zusammenzucken lies und zeigte mit zitternden Fingern auf einen Zettel in dem zweifelsfrei in Pennys Handschrift geschrieben stand "Jungs es tut mir Leid wenn ihr diesen Brief findet sind Mum und Dad ausgebrochen und ich musste wieder einmal untertauchen. Seid bitte nicht zu sauer ich versuche sobald ich mir sicher bin dass Sam und ich in Sicherheit sind mich zu melden. Bitte passt gut aufeinander auf, und steht bitte Sheldon zu Seite es wird nicht einfach für ihn sein auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde . Ich vermisse euch jetzt schon. In liebe Penny .'' Beunruhigt sahen Raj, Leonard und Howard dass Sheldon tatsächlich Emotionen zeigte, er weinte doch tatsächlich Lautlos vor sich hin . Als er bemerkte dass jeder sehen konnte dass er der doch immer sagte er stehe über Gefühlen hier rumheulte wie ein kleines Kind wandte er sich sofort ab und verlies dass Apartment .


End file.
